


Who's the Good Boy Now?

by mattchalatta



Series: Wouldn't You Like to Know [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Deepthroating, Librarian Lance, Library Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattchalatta/pseuds/mattchalatta
Summary: Librarian Lance being naughty and takes advantage of his position to duck under the library's counter desk giving the most torturous and mind-blowing blowjob to his boyfriend.A short drabble which I hope counts as my contribution to Keithtober&Kinktober,Happy Keithtober& Kinktober everyone!!





	Who's the Good Boy Now?

Lance has always loved his filthy make-out sessions with his boyfriend after the library's closing hour. 

He loves how easily he'd sink down to his knees for Keith and tug himself under the counter desk obediently as Keith spreads his thighs for him, the obvious bulge of his cock straining the tightness of his pants, a wet spot already soaked with his precum. 

Lance gasps, a hand flies to the back of his head and the musky scent of sweat and precum assaults his senses as he's pressed to Keith's clothed cock. He clenches his thighs tight and starts mouthing at the outline of his length until Keith thrusts against his wet lips and begins to beg, "Lance, Lance, need your mouth on my cock sweetheart, please." 

Even when he begs he's still trying to take control. 

Lance giggles before he pokes his tongue out and licks a wet trail along his pulsing cock, utterly heedless to Keith's pleading and preens when he hears the disgruntled growl vibrate out of him. 

The teases are endless and torturous, and soon they start to feel unbearable. When Lance's certain his boyfriend's cock is hard enough to cut diamond, he tugs his pants down in one swift move and lets his heavy leaking cock spring onto his flushed face. The impact was almost enough to knock off his glasses. The wet tip of his cock has coated his lenses white, blinding Lance's vision for a second but he doesn't hesitate to open his mouth and wrap his pillow lips around the swollen cockhead, he tongues his dripping slit before giving a harsh suck. 

The loud animalistic groan he rips out from Keith is almost as divine as the voluptuous amount of cum pouring down his greedy throat. Lance almost gags when he rushes to deepthroat Keith further in his eagerness. He relaxes his throat and tries his best to gulp down every single drop of his creamy cum and scoops up the few beads that spill out from the corner of his mouth. 

He doesn't take his mouth off Keith's spent cock until his tongue swirls and trails along his length and the last bit of cum is drunk down to his stomach. Sufficiently satisfied, Lance pulls off his boyfriend's cock with a wet pop and lets himself be pulled onto Keith's lap. He mews in pleasure when Keith kisses him on his bruised lips and sneaks a hand into his soaked pants to finger his hole. He knows Keith must've felt how wet he's gotten when he has a belly full of his cum. 

"So," Lance grins, his pupils blown and dazed with lust as he languidly rides Keith's fingers, "Who's the good boy now?"

"You are," Keith kisses his smile and thrusts his fingers faster until Lance melts like butter in his arms, his softened hole clenching around his digits frantically in the telltale sign of his orgasm, "Cum on my fingers sweetheart, know you'd do it because you're such a good, good boy. "

And Lance is powerless but to fall for his sweet praises and obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first time posting on ao3 and even though it's a really short drabble I still hope it's enjoyable!!  
This is basically me thirsting over Lance's with glasses and "Voila!" I made it into a drabble, tho I kinda rushed it and didn't beta read so let me know if there are any mistakes!  
Also I really wanna try posting on ao3 so I indulged myself a little bit. :>  
Fyi Keith's a delinquent and Lance's basically a perfect even though the drabble doesn't explicitly states it out ;)
> 
> I'm mostly active on Twitter tho, check me out if you wanna indulge in more bttm Lance content!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this and let me know what you think of it if possible! :DD
> 
> Twitter: @chaomorikiko


End file.
